Here Little Humbug
by iDragonn
Summary: Ed just HAD to get Al a kitten for Christmas...  YaOi WaRnInG. Don't like it,don't read it


IdR: "Heh, Sorry if this isn't that good I made it while suffering from insomnia"

Envy: "Can't you tell them that later?"

IdR: "Can't you go five minutes of not touching Ed?"

Envy growled then saw Ed walking over."CHIBI-CHAN!"

Ed froze in fright and looks over cautiously. Then realizing what he had just been called "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T SEE OVER A THREE CENTIMETER TALL COUNTER!"

IdR: "So feisty"

Envy cuddled a squirming Edward "Mine" he purred

Ed: "Palmtree" he growled as he tried to get out of the homunculus's grip

IdR: "Hey! Save it for the fangirls you two!"

Envy: "But but but but...mine" he whined

IdR sighed "There will be yaoi/lemon lime in this. Don't like it, don't read it"

Ed: "IdRaGeN does not own fulmetal alchemist or the characters just her own plot"

Envy: "Oh and how I love this plot"

IdR sweat drops

Ed: "Shut up you horny fucker!" he punched Envy's head

IdR: "Yes well...on with the show! While I take Envy to the hospital" drags Envy

The moon was full,the breeze was cool but the snow on the ground could say otherwise.

It was Christmas eve,and Edward Elric could surely be counted as one of the people who was certainly not in spirit. He barely even acknowledged the holiday but he did already get Alphonse his gift so that he could see his brother happy at least.

Al the younger one of the Elric brothers was tucked away in bed,sleeping blissfully waiting till the Christmas morn where he would have to get his brother up and go down to open his gift. This year he actually didn't go looking for his present so he could let his brother see his surprised face when he got his present.

Edward was in his study putting a red bow on a little kitten that he had gotten just for his brother. It mewed at him, purring. Ed was not one for pets but if it would make his brother happy he was willing to suffer through it. The kitten was really slim had pitched black fur with green tips and a green circle around it's eye.

(IdR: "Anyone guessed yet?")

Edward stared at the little kitten wondering what made his brother love these furry little creatures. "You better be worth keeping,cat" he grumbled at the kitten,laying his head down on the desk

"Oh don't worry I'm sooo worth keeping chibi-chan" a familiar voice said that came from some where The startled Ed whipped around staring behind him looking for where the voice came from.

"Hey down here!" the kitten mewed "What the? Envy?" he asked bewildered looking down at the kitten.

Soon there wasn't a kitten,it was a tall boy with long green and black hair standing on Ed's desk. "Hey chibi-chan" Envy seductively said while hopping down from the desk on top of the small alchemist. Envy pinned the blond down on the floor putting Edward's arm and hands above him.

"I saw you being such a humbug and decided to change your view on Christmas this year" Envy explained wrapping his legs around Ed's waist. "There's nothing you can do to make me like this holiday,you Palmtree" Edward spat "Oooh,name callings just going to get you more torture~" Envy sang out.  
>Before Ed could answer Envy roughly kissed him,he licked at Ed's lips demanding entrance into his mouth. Ed opened slightly by accident and the homunculus quickly shoved his tongue into his mouth. Fighting for dominance, in which Envy won, he explored he could tell Ed had been eating cookies and drank some soda instead of milk. The wet cavern of Ed's mouth soon needed something called 'oxygen', Envy then let up, picking his head up off of the boy.<p>

Edward gasped for breath then whined "Let me go" he started wiggling around

"But you'll try to run away chibi-chan,and I can't have that" Envy replied

"I had no where to run anyway" he complained still wiggling. "Besides I just want to be able to feel my arms again" the small boy's arms had fallen asleep and had that weird feeling.

The sin let the arms of the alchemist go and then tries to rip his clothes off "HEY! I could just take them off ya know!" Ed shouted

"You're no fun" Envy pouted. Then Ed ripped the Sin's shirt or what ever it was off then pulled at his skort, though he failed at getting it off.

Laughing, Envy sucked at Ed's neck leaving marks that he belonged to him then licked at Ed's pink soft nipples that were then hard. Ed moaned in yearning. "Envyyy quit stalling"

"Eggar are we?" the sin chuckled and unzipped Ed's pants and growled at the fact that Ed was wearing bowers. Edward licked his lips,in need of his erection to be released. "Envyyyyyy" he complained

Envy yanked off his own clothing then did the same to Ed's pants and boxers. Now they were skin on skin. Ed's body producing most of the warmth. Envy grabbed hold of Ed's member and began pumping it and circling his thumb around the top. Edward bucked up,panting. Envy sucked on Ed's nipples, causing him to pant even more. Envy felt his own erection pleading release so he stopped giving Ed his hand job in which he whimpered.

Envy made Ed get up on his arms and knees. The sin stuck his fingers into Ed's mouth and gave simple instructions "Suck" Ed did as he was told and licked his lover's fingers as well.

Envy felt his face get red even though he never really felt like this before,he shrugged it off.

He then stuck in two fingers into Ed's entrance and scissored it then put his ring finger and hit his chibi's prostate. Making him moan loudly. "Palmtreeeeeee" "I'm going in" The palm tree looking man warned.

He put his dick up to Ed's entrance and shoved it all in. He hit his lover's prostate immediately. A low moan came from the small blond.

"You like that don't you?" Envy teased going slowly in thrusts "F-fas-ter...go fasterrrrr" Ed begged

Envy did as requested "Anything for you chibi."

The thrust were going at a fast pace as the sin went in and out of his lover. Then moaned himself. "Edooooo" he began pumping Ed's member. Ed could feel it...he was about to release "Envyyy I gonna...cum" he moaned

Ed could feel himself release in Envy's hand as Envy did so inside of Ed. He took his dick out of Ed and then laid beside Edward on the floor of his study.

They both were panting uncontrollably and then Ed pulled Envy close to him. Their foreheads touched and eyes were closed but envy kissed Ed's cheek. "I love you" the sin heard those words come from his chibi and blushed deeply. "I l-love you too" he replied looking away then hugged Ed.

Now Ed had one problem. When was Al gonna leave his precious little kitten so Ed can have this fun again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
>Ed blushes deep red "I hate you so much" he mumbled<p>

IdR: "Heh I knew you would but oh well"

Envy: "The sex was short!"

IdR: "Would you rather me delete this?"

Envy grumbled "Fine I'll shut up" Then he picked up Ed bridal style and took him to his room

Ed: "Help meeeeee!"

IdR: "Heh,you two have fun!"

Ed: "I haaaate youuuuuuuu"

Moans can be heard from the room

IdR: "Well then. Thanks for reading please review so I can make better smut and see what the viewers want :D"

Until next time~


End file.
